Accept it, you're in love!
by Zia Sparrow
Summary: Mirror is defeated, Granny's back and her parents and little brother went back to NYC. Sabrina Grimm is starting to realize her true feelings about Puck, and he her!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated K+ some kids will not like the gushy stuff. Sabrina Grimm after the war, with Mirror defeated, is starting to realize her feelings for Puck.**

SPOV

Sabrina sighed; Puck had died all her clothes green. Except for her secret supplies! Yes! She had out witted the freak baby once again! She took out her skull t-shirt out of the wall, yes, out of the wall. In case you didn't know, Uncle Jake fixed it up for her. Skull t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and black Nikes!

Sabrina Grimm smugly strutted out of her room (Daphne and Red moved into Mirror's old room after he turned evil), Puck gawked at her. "No need to stare at my glory!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head and snarled as I passed. Red smiled, knowing Sabrina had won. She took out her sketch book and jotted down the new scores:

Puck: 50

Sabrina: 46

I smiled, 4 left to beat! "I'll get her tomorrow!" I heard Puck mutter crossly as we walked down the stairs for breakfast. Oh God. After Mirror was defeated, Granny came back, along with her exotic cooking habits! Green eggs and ham. Gee! I wonder where that came from! Daphne was already stuffing the food down her throat. "Good morning, Lieblings!" Granny smiled warmly. "Guh munhing!" Uncle Jake said brightly through his eggs. Yuck! Mr. Clay nodded politely and cut his ham. "Morning Old Lady, Jake, Wolf." Puck plopped himself rudely into a chair. "Good morning everybody!" I smiled, nothing was better than a morning out doing Puck. "Good morning Granny, Uncle Jake, and Dad." Red had grown very attached to Mr. Clay, so close, he adopted her!


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

I ate quickly and raced outside, it was summer, no school! I walked to town and grinned, Mayor Charming had put up signs of how great the Grimm's were, ever since he became Mayor again. "Hello, BILLY!" I smiled at him; he frowned and shook his head at his girlfriend, Snow White. "Hey Sabrina!" She waved at me. "How is Charming treating you?" I walked over. "Well, excuse the pun, like a princess!" She giggled. "Nothing else but Snow matters." Mayor Charming made goo-goo eyes at Snow. Oh gross! "See you around!" My feet brought me to Sacred Grounds. I pushed through the door and weaved my way to the counter. "Mallowbarb! Buzzflower!" My voice rang through the empty café. Mallowbarb rushed to the counter. "Briar is alive!" She whispered in excitement.

I froze. "B-but…how?" I stuttered in confusion. "Baba Yaga fixed her!" Buzzflower burst out of the kitchen with joy. Followed by Briar Rose. "Where's Jake?" Her face was determined. When she saw me, she ran forward and hugged me tight. "Sabrina! Where's your Uncle, he still has to propose, remember. Thankfully, he hadn't gotten over her, it had been 9 months since a dragon killed her. "Come on," I grinned.

Briar took a deep breath and walked through the door with me, into the living room. Several startled gasps came as we walked forward. Uncle Jake looked up with big eyes and got up slowly. He walked up the stairs into a room, and then came back down. "I don't know how you're alive, but Briar, will you marry me?" Jake pushed a ring forth.


	3. Chapter 3

PPOV

Jake whipped out a ring and Zombie Briar nodded and broke into tears. "How are you here?" I voiced my royal thoughts. "Baba Yaga brought her back, Snot Rag!" Grimm sneered at me. Just because she figured out my prank! "Well…when's the wedding?" Marshmallow squeaked excitedly. Just like her to pop up the joy. "The wedding plans can wait, we are going to bake, in Sabrina's words 'normal cake' for Briar!" The Old Lady grinned and zipped into the kitchen.

Sa-Grimm, Grimm gave Jake and Zombie a hug and walked up the stairs, mwahahaha! Right into my trap. A few seconds later, a SPLAT could be heard. "Oooohhhhhh Reeeeed!" I called mischievously. I peered over her shoulder.

Puck: 51

Sabrina: 46

Yes! Ha! I knew she'd fall for it! "PUCK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, FAIRY BOY!" Wow, she's mad. She stormed down stairs and walked slowly toward me. Awe she looks so cu-NO! I will not think that! She reached me, covered in chunky dark brown goo, and slapped me across the face. Ouch. "Now I have to take another shower because of you! I hate you!" Ouch that hurt worse. Sa-Grimm! Why do I keep getting her name wrong? Grimm walked upstairs and into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

PPOV

I jogged up the stairs and stepped into my awesome room. What Sabrina-NO! I said her name! I hate the Puberty Virus! It makes me feel so weird! Anyways, what GRIMM said really hurt, why does it hurt? It makes no sense; I hate her! She said she hates me too! But it makes me feel terrible! _Do you really hate Sabrina? Or…do you love her?_ A voice inside of me asked. I HATE SABRINA! CRAP! WHY THE HECK DO I KEEP SAYING HER FIRST NAME? Well…there is only one way to find out. I ran out of my room.

"Old Lady, I'm going to New York," I poked my head around the kitchen. "Marshmallow and Grimm are coming with me!" The wolf appeared before me. "How do you think you'll do that, fairy boy?" He whispered. Oh boy. This'll be fun. "Err…Titania happened to give me one of her…experiments." I shuffled my feet nervously. "Oh? What does it do, boy?" He leaned close. "It takes you anywhere, past any spell." I looked up. "What is it?" He stared at me. "Not just an it, several its. I have 7 Transport Rings."

I bit my lip, this guy can make me squirm! "Why do you want to leave?" He smiled, he knew why. "I can't…sort my emotions." I used my words carefully. The Wolf grinned and nodded. "I'll tell Relda, you get the girls and go.


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

Puck burst through the door. "Come on, Grimm, we're going to visit my family!" Eh, I have no idea what's going on, but it'll be fun…or deadly. He slipped a ring on my finger. My heart thumped loudly. He put it on the finger a wedding ring goes. I blushed as he grabbed my hand and yanked me into Red and Daphne's room. He put a ring on her finger…her index finger and hoisted her over his shoulder. "PUCK! Red and I were planning a certain wedding!" Daphne screamed angrily. "Uh, Daphne, the bride plans the wedding." I reminded her of Briar's opinion. "Oh…yeah," Daphne paused. "Goodbye Red!"

Puck's face was crimson. He carried Daphne piggyback style and me bridal style. VERY embarrassing! He actually looked ho-NO! Bad thoughts 'Brina, bad thoughts! "Sorry, but this is the only way." He muttered loud enough for Daphne and I to hear. "Think of the Golden Egg and touch the crystal on your rings." Puck ordered. I looked at my ring, Moonstone, symbolizes love. Daphne's ring, Beryl, a seeing stone.

Oh well…I touched my ring crystal and a wave of strong magic enveloped me. My addiction to magic…it wasn't there! I had overcome the addiction! I smiled at Puck, and which surprised me more…I gave him a peck on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

Puck was beet red, he was obviously using every ounce of energy not to smile. Meanwhile, we had made it to the statue entrance of the Golden Egg. "Puck, why are we here?" Daphne slid off his back. "Because Marshmallow, I've been having problems only Titania can fix." He finally let loose his grin; he was still holding me. "Puck?" I raised my eyebrow. "Oh! Sorry Sabrina!" Oh my goodness, something **was** wrong. He set me down and walked p to the statue. "Knock knock." He muttered and we were zapped into the Golden Egg. Mustardseed gawked at Puck.

"I need to see Mom." Puck murmured. "Wait, let me look in your eyes." Mustardseed gripped Puck's head and stared into his eyes. "You know the bargain! I see your problem, but you know the consequences!" Mustardseed shook his head. Then he looked at my ring. "Oh, you're prepared. In that case, let's go." He motioned us into the bar. We walked through the doors and made our way to Titania's chambers.

"Pucky!" Titania threw herself at him. "What happened? You came here, and you obviously have a problem." She ushered him into a back room. Mustardseed stared at me. "What?" I busted. "Puck. You." He smiled genuinely. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. "Well…he doesn't know which emotion he's feeling and Titania is an emotion decipherer. If it's bad, there will be silence from her. If it's good, she'll scream in horror." Mustardseed explained. A scream of disgust followed.


	7. Chapter 7

PPOV

Titania screamed when she looked into my eyes. "You like her." She whispered hoarsely. "Let her in, I must check her next." She ushered me out the door. "Sabrina, y-you need to let Titania see you." I sat beside Mustardseed on a sofa and put my face in my hands. "It's true!" Mustardseed began to laugh! A piercing scream interrupted him. Mustardseed began jumping up and down. He ran out to the bar and screamed, "MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED!" Marshmallow slowly turned her head to me. "What is going on?"

"Sabrina and I have to get married, it's the law." She put her palm in her mouth and squealed like a pig. "Shut up, I'm going to tell her." I palmed myself. "It's like Romeo and Juliet, the only difference is you're 4013 and she's 13!" Marshmallow smiled. "How is it like Romeo and Juliet, besides us both being in love?" I asked. "Our Dad's going to kill you!" Oh God…I totally forgot about her father.

"Marshmallow, you tell your dad and I'll tell 'Brina, deal?" I bargained. She put on a serious face. "Deal!" She said after a moment. "I just saved your life, you owe me one!" She grinned and walked out to the bar to shut my brother up.


	8. Chapter 8

PPOV

Sabrina walked out of the room with a muddled expression. Oh boy. She sat beside me, without her noticing, I slipped the ring off her finger. I got on one knee. "Sabrina Grimm…will you marry me?" I asked and looked up at her nervously. "Puck, I'm 13…but if Faerie has different laws…then…yes, Puck, yes I'll marry you." With that I slipped the ring back on her finger.

"Don't worry I made a deal with Daphne to tell your dad." I smiled. "Oh…that's not what I'm worried about…" She shuffled her feet. "What then?" I asked curiously. "I want to ask The Wise Little Girl about what she thinks." She said and my blood ran cold. I took a deep breath. "Ok, let's go."

We walked up the old Library steps. Sabrina knocked. "Yes? What book do you want?" A little girl's voice called. "Wise Little Girl, we have a question for you." I called her. "Come in." The doors creaked open. I grabbed hold of Sabrina, not letting go as we walked in.

"Your questions?" A little girl flashed in front of us. "Should mortal marry faerie? Does Grimm and Goodfellow work well?" Sabrina asked. "No and yes. No, mortals will wilt before their faerie's eyes. Yes, Grimms will find a way to become Everafters if they wanted." The Wise Little Girl sent us on our way.


	9. Chapter 9

SPOV

I'm getting married. To Puck. I'm getting married to Puck! He is cute and caring, I admit it. I love him. The Wise Little girl said we'd make a good couple. Fiancé sounds weird, but it's what is happening. I walked through the hallway with Puck and Daphne. Time for a Daddy Daughter Talk. Daphne knocked on the door labeled: E17. Veronica Grimm and Basil Grimm Jr. answered the door.

"I'm engaged." I said. "Brutter im waw!" Basil Jr. cooed. Puck smiled and ruffled his hair. "Who's telling Henry?" Mom looked at me seriously. Puck shoved Daphne in front of us. "Me!" Daphne grinned. We walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. Dad walked in and smiled and hugged Daphne and me. "What brings you here?" He sat down. Puck tossed me a shield from a nearby wall, grabbing one for him too.

"Puck and Sabrina are engaged!" Daphne gushed. "WHAT? I'LL KILL YOU! NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" He screamed in fury. "Sorry it's the law!" I shrugged helplessly. "Well I suppose I have to give you my blessing." He sighed and smacked the back of Puck's head.


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV

"Relda, yes…but…ok…Ferryport Landing it is!" Titania got off the phone. "Well! The wedding's going to be held at Ferryport Landing, because at least one of you Grimm has to stay there to keep the spell up. Apparently, all of your family wants to see the wedding!" Titania sighed and through herself on a couch. "Let's pack!" Mustardseed grinned sheepishly. Oh boy! I have a feeling my brother-in-law will be just as bad as Daphne!

I walked out of the statue; I had to think. This was weird, I was marrying at 13 and I thought I hated Puck! _You thought! You are actually in love with that royal twit! Don't pretend, 'Brina!_ A voice in side me seemed to roll it's eyes. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ROBIN PUCK GOODFELLOW!_ Ooh! Full names! You are totally in love with the chimp king!_ ARRGH! Say what you like…but I'm not falling for what you say.

I went up to a hotdog vendor and bought a hotdog. Why did I say yes? Because in the future we're married? No…I wasn't thinking about the future when he asked…Ok 'Brina consider the possibility you might actually love him!


	11. AN

**OK all who have liked this fanfic, thanks, but I'm going to end it here, I have writer's block! Those of you who don't like my fanfic, why are you reading this?**

**So bye people!**


End file.
